Emblems
by GoxHaya
Summary: Dick and Wally celebrate their one year anniversary and their gifts for each other inspires Wally to try something different. Kid Flash/Robin


Ello luvvies~ This is a little one shot inspired by h t t p : / / eskimmy . tumblr . c o m / post / 5571736553/ Just a cute little fluff oneshot~

**Disclaimer**: Don't own YJ, that jazz

* * *

><p><strong>Emblems<strong>

The bright smile on Wallace West's face was especially big today, especially excited. His freckles were starkly obvious against the red in his stretched cheeks.

It was December seventeenth.

It was his and Robin's one year anniversary.

Exactly one year ago the two had started going out. In secret at first, of course. And it was still for the most part very hush hush. Couldn't have any villains using it against them! However, it only took so long until Batman found out. _That_ had been a fun time. Everyone in the team had suspected before. Barry and Iris had known. _Alfred_ had known. Only Batman had been in the dark on the entire subject, pun fully intended. When aren't they in the case of sidekicks?

But for all the puns and all the anger over it, the two were now sitting on Dick's bed in the Wayne residence, so Batman was getting better. A little. Or maybe he just wanted to keep an eye on them... Yeah, that was probably it. Not that Wally would let that dampen his spirits on such a thrilling day!

When he'd dated girls in the past - _yes_ it happened! - the monthly anniversary deals had been stupid to him. Sure he'd smile and play along with all of her happiness, but the guy was just grumbling inwardly through it all. Maybe it had been because he wasn't particularly attached to the chicks though. Sitting here, with Rob, after a whole year of dating and even more of friendship, he was absolutely giddy. He'd put all of his past girlfriends to shame. And he didn't even give a damn. The hint of timidity to him was not enough to make this embarrassing in any way. Not when he was merrily passing the gift bag to the boy beside him. "Aunt Iris helped with the wrapping," he admitted with a laugh. After a few too many ripped pieces of paper in his excitement the woman had finally pushed the box into a bag and fluffed some colored paper atop it.

"You're such a spaz," Dick snickered. He pulled the bag into his lap, then grabbed a little box from behind him.

Never in a thousand years would Dick have thought _this_ would be happening. That he would fall in love with his best friend. That they would be going out for a whole year. That they would be sitting on his bed like giddy girls, exchanging gifts for their one year anniversary.

Smile matching Wally's, he held out the little box for him to take. "Open them together?"

As much as he had expected to receive a gift there was still a distinctly new sparkle in those green eyes at the sight of that box. "Can't promise I won't go superspeed on it~" In his leaning forward to kiss Robin's cheek, simultaneously taking the offered item.

"Can't promise I won't go Boy Wonder on your ass if you do." Snickering Dick picked up his. "On the count of three- one, two, three!"

It took all of the will power in Wallace West's impatient hyper-accelerated body to not tear into the flimsy little thing in his hands... Okay so maybe he went just a little fast, but still in the range of human ability! So he didn't go superspeed in his pulling out-!

"A wristband?" He said aloud, blinking at the plain orange ring of fabric. In picking it up he saw the significance of it. On its other side was the signature white circle rimmed in red with a yellow bolt through it. That brought the grin out of him again as he looked up to see Dick just then getting to his.

Out of Dick's colorful bag, he pulled a bright green belt. He burst into laughter when he turned it over and saw his symbol on the buckle. "We're so unoriginal!"

"Pfft." Wally snorted himself at the coincidence. They were both such geeks. He was happy to for once be able to apply the term to Dick so accurately when he received it daily.

The giant soft bed gave only a soft noise when Wally fell onto his side, body angling to let his torso arrive next to Dick's legs. Slowly his laughter at the like gifts died down, and when it did he smiled up at his boyfriend affectionately. "Happy Anniversary, Dick."

Dick smiled and leaned down to kiss his ginger idiot. "Happy Anniversary Wally."

A hand came up to lightly grasp the back of the head above his own, Wally deepening the kiss shortly. As he was often given to in moments of complete bliss he began to vibrate a hint. This caused a faint humming sound, as if he were purring.

His lips tingling as their kiss slowly ended, a dreamy smile plastered itself across Dick's face. He grabbed the wristband he bought Wally and put it on for him. "Just right."

"Mmhmmm." Away from his face Wally held his wrist to inspect it. _Just_ right.

Wally grinned and turned playful eyes to Dick again. "So I get to put yours on you, right~?"

Only a playful glint of blue was given as Dick grabbed the belt and dropped it on Wally's stomach. "I don't know. Do you?"

It only seemed proper! Onto his front Wally rolled, belt in hand, grinning ever more as he lay atop one of those pale legs that was delightfully bare in shorts. But then, before he began his work, he paused in thought.

Wearing their own symbols was nice. But they did that all the time, didn't they? And this was for their anniversary! It was like giving someone the same T-shirt they wear every day. How romantic was that?

They could never be public. Not like Wally wanted. Any nice brands given to him by Dick's teeth healed with half an hour, and Batman would castrate the speedster if he ever found a hickey on his beloved protégés body.

So what was second best to a love bite?

"Actually, ya know what? I'd like to see my symbol on you for once." Wally held his wrist up over Dick's and closed one eye. Then he nodded in approval and shifted his body yet again to settle himself between Dick's legs with his back to him, placing the band on his cute little boyfriend's hand. "Even more right~"

Dick inspected the wristband, the item suddenly seeming much different now that he was wearing it. Yeah, he had bought it for Wally, but he still had butterflies in his stomach. Wally wanted him to wear his symbol.

"In that case," grinning, Dick grabbed the belt back. He lifted Wally's shirt, tickling the skin above his waistband. Leaning in closer than needed, Dick slipped the neon green material through Wally's belt loops. Fingers played with the buckle, as if he was torn between closing it or leaving it be to undo Wally's pants instead. But the soft clink of the buckle soon followed- this action was accompanied by an audible whine of disappointment from the living doll-, allowing Dick to lean back and admire his handiwork. "I look good on you."

"You look good on anything." He did have a nice little body of firm muscles and an especially pert little ass Wally could watch in movement for days. But the topping of the cake were those bright blue eyes he was so privileged to see.

For a short time Wally had eyed the wristband on one of the hands hugging his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of this position. Back pressed to Dick's chest so he could feel it rise and fall. Wally's 'purring' had heightened in volume. "I just make it better." For leverage he brought his elbow behind the leg beside it, putting his weight onto that arm to bring himself up. The other hand took one of Robin's, the one encased in his symbol. Therein he leaned up and kissed Dick yet again, bringing a small whine from the Boy Wonder. Playfully, he grabbed Wally's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked gently, staring down at him with a challenging gaze.

That challenge? Accepted.

When he'd received such treatment Wally had growled just a hint in the back of his throat. Then he'd shifted his body round to properly kiss those lips. He'd pushed Robin onto his back and given him a confident smirk before he bent down to press his mouth over his.

Delighted, Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and pressed his tongue against his lips, instantly being granted access to play with Wally's own tongue. He tangled his fingers in those wild red locks and closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation of Wally, his boyfriend, consuming his every sense. Because it wouldn't last long. It never did.

A soft knock at the door made the boys pause and break for air, both looking over to the source of the noise with wide eyes. Thankfully, it never opened. Instead, Alfred's steady voice called through the wood, "Master Bruce would like to remind you that while it may be a celebration tonight, you are still not permitted to do anything."

Master Bruce, Cock Blocker Extraordinaire strikes again. Alfred was met with silence for a few moments, both of the teens within very still. Until they both burst into muffled giggles. Withheld laughter shook them as they grinned at each other, their foreheads touching.

"Got it, Al! No touching, promise!" Yet even as he spoke, Dick pushed Wally onto his back so he could snuggle into his side, still giggling.

Considerable vibration-purrs came with Wally's hugging Dick to nuzzle him merrily. The vibrations were only worse in the glee of his muffled snorts and snickers. "We'll be good, Britman. Speedster's honor."

The eyeroll outside the room could have been audible, but Alfred let them be nonetheless.  
>Grinning, Dick traced the R on Wally's belt and rested his head against his chest. "Is that the same honor used when Barry makes promises to show up to dates with Iris on time?"<p>

In return Wally nuzzled the batch of black hair before him. "Shhh. Don't speak of such things. It's _totally_ a proper honor."

"Heh yeah of course it is." Dick moved his arm from his side to lay it across Wally, wristband next to his face. Pink filled his cheeks as he looked up shyly and mumbled, "I love you."

Just as before, the specks across his face became even more prominent over a blushing face pulled into a smile that should have been too large for his face. A banded palm was moved up so it could receive a feather light kiss. "I love you too."

**End**

* * *

><p>B'awwwwwww. Aren't they adorable?<p>

Yeah. After I saw that pic… This fic was a must. A definite must. I was going insane at the cuteness


End file.
